Unopened Letters
by Occam'sRazr
Summary: After finding out her husband had killed a man, she’d wasted no time getting the hell outta dodge. She hadn’t planned on coming back. Returning to New Jersey hadn’t been in her date book, not even written in and then scribbled out...
1. Rose Tint My World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House, which includes Thirteen and Cameron (what a shame), so don't sue me for deciding to play with David Shore's world a little.

**Chapter One; Rose Tint My World**

**------------- **

Allison Cameron was picking up her life in New Jersey right where she'd left off. She'd assumed it would be harder to come back, given her reasons for leaving in the first place. After finding out her husband had killed a man, she'd wasted no time getting the hell outta dodge. She hadn't planned on coming back. Returning to New Jersey hadn't been in her date book, not even written in and then scribbled out. But after spending months away from the place that she'd called home, she realized that her leaving might have been rash. Cameron realized that she'd let _them_ win. _Them_ being, of course, the two men that had presided over her life for the better part of six years. Well, one of them had presided, the other had just sort of attempted to.

With her well-decorated resume, sterling personality, and great bedside manner, she could have worked anywhere. Cameron was surprised that her previous position at Princeton Plainsboro was still available.

"There were some cutbacks," was all Cuddy said on the matter. Honestly, it left Cameron a little confused, but she knew what they said about looking a gift horse in the mouth. It seemed to Cameron that the Dean of Medicine had been easier on her than she would have been had it been either of House's other fellows who stepped into her office. She was definitely easier on her than she had been on Foreman- then again, Cameron could actually find another job, and Cuddy knew that.

She wasn't sure why it had to be Princeton Plainsboro; all she knew was that it just did. Maybe the hospital felt like home. Maybe she felt, deep down, that she really needed to stick it to House and Chase, and the only way she could do that was if she was in the same hospital.

Unlike the last time she'd had a brief reprieve (the small gap between her quitting and becoming the Senior Attending in the E.R.), she let House know she was back. A red ribbon wrapped around a full pot of coffee and a note signed with her name, if House didn't get that he wasn't as smart as everyone gave him credit for, she figured.

After successfully avoiding him and his flunkies all day (just because she wanted him to know she was back, didn't mean she wanted to talk to him… or Chase… or anyone) Cameron wasn't surprised to find a note taped to her locker.

_Knew you couldn't stay away_

That was all it said, unsigned, but the blonde doctor hardly needed signposts to point her in the right direction for this one. She'd faked his signature on charts more than once- not that she'd ever admit to that (the charting would never have gotten done without her).

She was, however, surprised to find another note inside her locker, folded in half and slipped through the grate like this was high school.

_Welcome back - R_

Signed with the single initial, in a handwriting she couldn't place, Cameron was intrigued. Was "R" the initial of their first or last name? Who would take the time to be that frustratingly almost-anonymous? Admittedly she was glad they hadn't decided to sign it "your secret admirer" or something. Dealing with a stalker wasn't exactly high on her list of priorities at the moment. Not that all the secret admirers out there in the world were stalkers, or anything, but Cameron had her fair share of not-so-normal experiences.

The reinstated Senior Attending flipped the cream colored paper over, checking to see if there was anything else written, something to give her a clue as to who'd left the note besides the initial. She found, on the back, a few more words.

_P.S. -Something for you in your coat._

This made her uneasy about her coat, hanging there innocently on the coat rack. She didn't appreciate the thought of someone she didn't know knowing which coat was hers, and leaving something in it. Really. Of course, these were the sort of games that House played. She guessed he could have gotten someone to write it for him. She could almost picture him sitting in his office, smug smirk on his face as he announced to the empty room (or whoever was around to listen to him) "Let the games begin!"

Rolling her eyes, Cameron decided to play along, at least for now. House could get people into trouble, but nothing he'd ever done to her had seemed _deliberately _dangerous. She plucked the coat off the rack and checked the pockets before she noticed a flash of red visible against the dark material. There was a rose stuck in one of the button holes. Definitely not House-like, unless the rose was laced with something that would knock her out when she inhaled…

_Can you get any more paranoid? _She asked herself, and threw caution to the wind, bringing the flower to her nose and inhaling the scent. It wasn't the most original gift, but it seemed well meaning, thoughtful. She felt at liberty to assume that whoever had left it was a bit of a romantic. Cameron might not have been in the mood for romance, definitely not interested in finding someone at work (again), but she couldn't help but appreciate the gesture. It _had _been a while since she'd been romanced by anyone, rebounds while she was "on vacation" notwithstanding, of course.

"New flame, Doctor Cameron?" A voice asked, startling Cameron out of her thoughts. The blonde turned to find that Thirteen had joined her. The younger doctor had her stunning blue eyes fixed on Cameron's rose as she pulled clothes out of her locker, pointing out without additional words what she was talking about.

Cameron wasn't sure it was any of her business, but there was no point in being rude to Thirteen, who it seemed was simply trying to make conversation while they occupied the same space, though Cameron hadn't known the younger woman to ever have done that before. Either way, Thirteen wasn't the gossiping type, she didn't think, though truth be told she didn't know much about the woman before her.

She shook her head, "A secret admirer fits better, I think," she shared with a small smile, since it seemed like the only title that fit whoever had left the gift.

In the short time it had taken Cameron to answer, House's current female fellow had gotten rid of the scrubs she'd been wearing, and was in the process of donning her street clothes. Cameron averted her eyes politely, though she realized that if Thirteen had been worried about her being there she probably wouldn't have stripped down to her… well, Thirteen's lingerie wasn't something Cameron would have come to work in. Lace wasn't exactly a woman's best friend when they spent all day running around a hospital.

"That was quick." The way she said it was unassuming, but Cameron's attention returned to her with a skeptical look. Thirteen looked up from buttoning her Diesel jeans, jeans that made Cameron think that she'd been paged in from somewhere. That also explained the lace.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just assumed the dogs would let you get in the door before they started crowding around your legs." It sounded, to Cameron, that Thirteen might be more aware of the goings-on of Princeton Plainsboro than she'd originally thought. She found she was more interested in Thirteen than she had been a moment ago, though whether it was the subtext that she knew some information that could help Cameron figure out this secret admirer business, or the fact the younger woman was bothering to have a conversation with her at all. She hadn't gotten to know House's fellow before she left, but that wasn't only her fault. Neither woman had shown any interest in being friends, allies or the like- until now.

Deep in thought, she hadn't realized that she was letting her eyes linger over the other doctor's still shirtless torso, or that she'd spoken again.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, and Thirteen chuckled. Her laugh suited her, guarded in a way.

"I was just wondering if you were planning on joining us back here on Earth any time in the near future."

"Cute," Cameron rolled her eyes, but the younger doctor just smiled.

"You think so?" She asked in an offhanded way, as if she hadn't really meant to ask at all.

"What?" The older doctor wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond to the question, it had caught her off guard.

"Never mind," Thirteen told her quickly, and she pulled on her shirt as Cameron slipped into her coat, sliding the rose back into the button hole.

"For the record, Cameron" the brunette spoke up again as Cameron was making her way out the door, "it's a beautiful rose. Your secret admirer must really" _want in your pants _"like you."

Cameron looked over her shoulder, "For the record, Thirteen, you're kind of cute." She responded, but was off before anything else could be said, the words surprising even her. It seemed she was flirting with House's fellow. House's _female _fellow. House's _bisexual_ female fellow.

When she wrapped her head around all of that, she chalked it up to the rose having put her in a flirtatious mood.

Because that was the _only_ explanation.

-------------

**A/N: **No idea where this came from, or where it's going (as usual) but inspiration struck me one night.


	2. Unopened Letter to the World

**Chapter Two; Unopened Letter to the World**

**-------------**

Cameron's trek to the car was short given the fact that she'd managed to find a spot relatively close to the hospital that morning. She fished in her coat pockets for her keys, instead pulling out an envelope she couldn't remember having put there. The handwriting was familiar now, the same as had been on the note. Locating her keys in another pocket, she slid into the driver's seat and shut the door behind her, envelope still in hand.

The rectangle bore the unmistakable signs of a letter that had never reached its destination, until now. She didn't recognize the return address, but it was addressed to her old place, and it made sense that it had never reached her; Cameron realized that in her haste she had never left a forwarding address to her new place. She slid her finger under the flap and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter inside.

_Allison, _it read,

_House is always saying that you like broken people. On the whole, I'm pretty sure the procedure when it comes to House is that, unless we're talking about diagnostics, we're supposed to pretend like he's wrong- but you have to admit (though never to his face) that sometimes he's not that far off the mark. Maybe I'm just putting a little faith into the guy so I have a reason to hope that you're going to read this letter and not toss it directly into the nearest trash can. If I wanted you to keep reading, I probably should have started off differently, but I've never been one for the roundabout approach. _

Cameron had to laugh a little at the sentence, given the way by which the letter had come into her possession, but she kept reading, admittedly intrigued.

_We never got the chance to know each other when you were at the hospital, but I have to admit that I wasn't happy to see you go. You're probably thinking I'm a coward or something (you wouldn't be the first) but you know what they say about late being better than never…_

The letter continued on for a full page, and was signed, just as the note had been, with a simple, frustrating "R". When she was through reading it, she placed it on the seat beside her and started the car, the gears in her mind turning as she went through all of the doctors at Princeton Plainsboro that had ever so much as checked her out. Tired from a long day, she didn't get very far.

Casting a glance over at the envelope, she killed the engine she'd just started and picked it back up, reading it over a second time in an attempt to find some clues in the rather vague slew of words her secret admirer had written to her. Satisfied that she had absorbed more on the second read, she started home.

Throughout the whole drive her mind insisted on attempting to put the pieces together. The mention of House had his fellows at the top of her suspect list, but each of them was easily discounted. Nameless (what she had dubbed Chase) was the first to go. Though his first name started with an R, he wouldn't dare. She knew Foreman well enough, and neither of his names bore that initial.

The two new ducklings were just as easily disregarded. Taub, though not exactly faithful, was married and much too cynical to ever be someone's secret admirer. Thirteen was… well, Thirteen. If she was anything, it was direct. Cameron remembered Spencer, the girl Thirteen had hooked up with that had ended up in the E.R. after suffering from a seizure at the duckling's apartment. Thirteen's mysterious personal life had gotten a lot less mysterious and a lot less personal the longer she worked at the hospital. At any rate, she'd been in the room when Cameron had found the rose, which the blonde thought ruled her out.

So that left… the entire hospital. Cameron sighed, shaking her head. More than half of the population at the hospital was in the running, as House was far from an unknown doctor. His opinions and people's opinions of him were lunchtime gossip. Cameron had been approached more than once for her take on House's newest drastic measure. Deducing her secret admirer might have been easier if they'd had _no_ idea who House was.

She wasn't sure why it was so very important that she knew who was behind the notes. Maybe her subconscious thought it would provide a sufficient distraction from the uneasy feelings she'd had about returning to New Jersey and picking up almost right where she'd left off.

Cameron became conscious of the fact that the rose and the letter had done just that. On the whole drive to her new apartment, she hadn't thought once about anything else. Though that might have seemed a tad obsessive, she hadn't had time to dwell on the prospect of seeing Nameless again, which was something she'd been dreading that morning.

_Maybe this secret admirer thing isn't all that bad, _she mused, pulling into her driveway. Unless they decided to take it too far, Cameron now had an interesting detective case to occupy her time.

She felt lighter when she exited her car, folding up the letter and sticking it back into the envelope from which it had come. When she was inside, she propped it up on the table near the door where she kept her key bowl, a reminder that this return wasn't going to be as bad as she'd been envisioning.

-------------

**A/N: **Shortish chapter, I know. But fear not, there is more to come! Thanks to those who reviewed :)


	3. I Can't Do It Alone

**Chapter Three; I Can't Do It Alone**

-------------

A pile-up on the highway meant that Cameron had no time to begin her Holmesian investigation. For the entirety of the afternoon and a good chunk of the evening she hardly had time to think about anything but saving lives. When things in the Princeton Plainsboro emergency room calmed down, Cameron decided it would be alright for her to take five. She sunk into the chair in her office and kicked off her shoes. A nap would have been nice after dealing with the constant stream of people all day, but she was still on the clock, and she wouldn't be caught dead sleeping on the job…

There was a knock on the door, and Cameron's eyes shot open. It was then she noticed, amongst the stacks of papers that had already accumulated atop her desk, a lone coffee cup whose lid bore what was quickly becoming Allison Cameron's favorite letter. She reached for the cup gratefully and told whoever was on the other side of the door that it was open.

Thirteen looked weary, and Cameron knew the look well, though there was two options as to the cause- either the team had a case (and had for a while), or they needed one.

"House sent me down to raid your files…" Thirteen started, but she arched an eyebrow as her eyes landed on the initialed lid Cameron had just set on the desk.

"Secret admirer strikes again?" She asked, momentarily sidetracked from her mission.

Cameron nodded as she took a drink from the cup. "Right about now I'm really wishing I knew who they were, so I could thank them for this," The coffee was the perfect temperature, and though it wouldn't banish the fatigue from her body, it would keep her awake.

"Thoughtful stalker," Thirteen conceded, and Cameron smiled, reminded of her own similar thought pattern the previous day.

"So, back to the office ransacking I came down here for." The way the younger doctor was back to business, and the way she said it made Cameron wish she had a file she could pass along.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I don't have anything remotely interesting in here, unless you count the bellybutton lint kid, and I'm pretty sure he was high."

"Bellybutton lint?"

"He could have picked a less busy day to stop by. More of us would have found it funny."

Thirteen was sufficiently confused, but shrugged it off. "I should probably stick around for a few minutes, so House thinks I actually poked around."

Cameron picked up a file at random and handed it over the desk to the other doctor, "So you're not lying when you say you looked."

Thirteen took the file and flipped through it casually, and a light bulb went on in Cameron's mind. "Tell you what; I'll make you a deal."

The brunette's electric blue eyes looked up from the file she'd been perusing, "What kind of deal?"

"I'll give you the next interesting case I can find if you help me out with this secret admirer thing."

Thirteen's interest was definitely piqued- she could only take so much monopoly, crossword puzzling, blackberry internet surfing, and jokes about her bisexuality.

She smiled, "I might be able to call in a favor."

-------------

In the end, Cameron and Thirteen had spent an hour flipping through files in her office. About midway through one of the larger stacks Thirteen had gotten a page. She'd run off with a quick thank you to the older doctor, and not long after her departure Cameron had decided it was about time that she got home.

It was a shock to walk in the next morning and find her desk tidy, with the files she and Thirteen had been rifling through stacked next to her desk, and the ones concerning the previous day's pile-up perched neatly in a corner.

She was about to go and thank Thirteen when she spied the one paper that was sticking out of the top of the stack.

_Your autograph, please – R_

Not only was it neatly stacked, her charts were complete except for her signature. Cameron was well aware that Thirteen wouldn't have had the time for all of that with a new case.

She took the elevator up to House's floor anyway, but found the team in the middle of a differential when she got there. Cameron watched as they went around and offered up an idea, and watched House shoot them down. Just like the good ol' days.

-------------

It was a few days before she had any more gifts from her secret admirer, which Cameron was actually grateful for. While the first couple gifts had been thoughtful and appreciated, the charting had put her off slightly from all of the secret admirer business- it was too much too soon.

Just when Cameron was beginning to forget all about tracking whoever it was down, Thirteen showed up in the E.R. with a manila envelope and an accomplished look.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a list of all of the straight men and lesbian, bisexual and bi-curious women Cuddy pays whose initials have an R in them, then yes."

"How did you-" Cameron stopped herself mid-question, "Never mind." Thirteen smirked, and Cameron took the envelope from her, opening the flap and pulling out the large packet of papers from inside. It was a great place to start, and she wanted to thank the younger doctor somehow, but it wasn't like they knew each other. In all honesty, Cameron was a bit surprised that Thirteen had taken the deal in the first place. But they hadn't had a bad time file-hunting together…

"You wouldn't want to help me with this little project, would you?" the blonde asked, a little hesitantly. It wasn't that she was against spending time with Thirteen, in fact, she wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps a slight fear of rejection- Cameron had some close friends, but with the every-day rigors of being a doctor, it wasn't all that often that she made new ones.

Thirteen appeared to be mulling it over. "What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked, after a bit of a pause.

The question actually brought a smile to Cameron's face. "Working, but just in the morning. Should I take that as a yes?"

"Well pending a new case or any House calls, I have a free day tomorrow. Your place, or mine?" Thirteen realized how much that sounded like a proposition only after the words left her mouth. She winced internally, hoping the senior attending wouldn't notice, or if she did, that she wouldn't point it out.

Of course Cameron noted the alternate meaning of the words, but the only external sign of that was the sparkle of laughter in her green eyes. "Mine. You've done more work than I have already, it's the least I can do to have you over."

"I'll bring my laptop," Thirteen responded simply as she pulled a pen out of the pocket of her lab coat and used it to scrawl her number on the manila envelope, following it with the number that was her nickname.

"For your address," she said in response to Cameron's questioning look, capping the pen.

"Smart."

"I didn't get this job because of my looks…" The effect the brunette was going for was lost when both doctors began to laugh.

"You might never be sure about that."

"You did say I was cute," Thirteen agreed, and then quickly added, "See you tomorrow, Dr. Cameron," before she left in the same direction she had come in.

-------------

**A/N: **Though it pains me to admit, I must tell you that Teamwork was the one episode of House that I've ever missed. So you'll have to excuse any discrepancies that might occur in this story, unless someone wants to tell me where I can find it. I thank you, readers, for your fabulous reviews! House tonight! Remy-centric eps, don't ya just love 'em? Brownie points to anyone who can figure out how the charting got done ;)


	4. The Best Deceptions

**Chapter Four; the Best Deceptions**

**-------------**

This time when Thirteen knocked on her door, Cameron was ready to answer it. Her morning in the emergency room had been fairly routine, though the usual influx of accidents, "accidents", and victims of crimes had left Cameron in need of a shower. Retrospectively she realized that she could have just told Thirteen to come over later and there wouldn't have been a need to forgo lunch to get clean. As it was, the younger doctor instantly endeared herself to Cameron when she came equipped not only with her laptop, but with coffee and doughnuts.

Because she'd been so thoughtful, Cameron decided to ignore the fact that Thirteen's wrist bore a fading night club stamp. Well that and she was trying not to be judgmental; after all, Thirteen's downward spiral seemed to have stopped in its tracks after the hostage incident. It wasn't Cameron's place to chastise the younger woman for spending her night in a club.

Besides, Thirteen certainly didn't look like she'd spent the night on a binge. In fact, she looked really good. Cameron thought that this being the first time she'd ever really seen the other doctor outside of a work environment might have something to do with it.

"I come bearing gifts," Thirteen announced, as if it wasn't obvious, and Cameron ushered her inside.

"You must have been reading my mind."

"What can I say? I'm good." She handed the bag to Cameron, and set the coffees on the table in the entryway next to the key bowl, picking up the letter that Cameron had set there days earlier.

"What's this?" She asked, looking the envelope over, but not pulling out the letter. She wasn't trying to invade anyone's privacy here.

"It's from my secret admirer," Cameron answered, not at all bothered that Thirteen seemed to be making herself comfortable.

Thirteen turned to look at the other doctor. Her gaze was intense. "Cameron…"

Her change in demeanor banished all thoughts of doughnuts from Cameron's head, and actually made her anxious. "Yes?"

"You do realize that this letter has a return address on it, don't you?" As if to prove she wasn't lying, she held up the letter for Cameron to see that the envelope did, in fact, bare a return address.

A blush rooted in deep embarrassment made itself apparent on Cameron's cheeks, but her response was a simple "Of course."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow, "Then if I didn't know better, I'd guess you just wanted an excuse to get me in your apartment."

Cameron fired back pointedly, "Or my computer's still packed and I needed internet access."

For a moment, Thirteen looked chastened, "That was cold, Cameron."

"Allison," Cameron corrected.

"What?"

"You can call me Allison," and with that she grabbed a coffee and disappeared into her living room.

-------------

The return address turned out to be a P.O. box and when Thirteen called to find out who it belonged to, they told her that they couldn't give her that information. After a heated phone conversation, Thirteen had hung up on whoever it was on the other side of the phone. She'd looked a little sheepish, but Cameron had simply continued on, and the two had started their next project of Googling Thirteen's list of the (male, lesbian, bisexual and bi-curious) hospital staff.

Thirteen was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against Cameron's couch, their now-empty coffee cups sitting on the coffee table they had pulled closer to be used as a makeshift desk for Thirteen's laptop. Cameron herself had found it easy to be comfortable in Thirteen's presence and she was lying on her stomach on the couch, reading over Thirteen's shoulder.

Her blonde strands actually mingled with Thirteen's brunette ones as she reached to point at one of the images on the screen, "Wait, I know him. Married."

"And that eliminates him because…?" Thirteen asked skeptically.

"How many times are you going to ask me that question?" Allison asked, sighing exasperatedly, her breath tickling Thirteen's neck. Her cynicism about marriage was the one thing that had bothered Cameron about her all afternoon. It was a little too House-like for the older doctor's taste.

The younger doctor deleted the entry for the orderly Nicholas Rodriguez, who often went by his last name. "Happy?" she asked breathily.

"Ecstatic, scroll down." Cameron directed, continuing to scrutinize the screen.

The next elimination was Thirteen's, insisting that if it was discovered Rene Williams was a romantic woman she'd give up wearing suspenders. At that, Cameron took the opportunity to snap the suspender that ran over Thirteen's right shoulder. The look Thirteen shot her via the reflection of the laptop screen just made Cameron smirk. The brunette's only retaliation was to shrug her shoulders out of her trademark fashion statement and lean forward so they fell around her waist, thus eliminating any future torment Cameron intended to inflict on her.

Without further incident they finished compiling what Thirteen was enthusiastically referring to as their "Suspect List."

Thirteen stretched, "Now that that's done I should-" her sentence and train of thought were interrupted as the chorus of Clothes Off! by Gym Class Heroes erupted from her iPhone sending Cameron into fit of laugher. She located her phone and ignored the call, giving Cameron a look that dared her to ask if it was a booty call.

When Cameron recovered she asked, "Whose ringtone is that?"

"No one's," Thirteen assured her. "Like I was saying, I should-"

"Stay for dinner."

"-Go. Wait, what?"

"It's dinner time; I can't let you go without feeding you. Especially after all your help," Cameron insisted.

"I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Contrary to popular belief, I _can _cook."

"That wasn't what I was saying."

"That's what it sounded like."

"No, really."

"Then stay for dinner."

Thirteen caved. She was famished anyway, not having eaten since their breakfast-for-lunch. "If you insist."

"So what's _my _ringtone?"

-------------

While Cameron cooked Thirteen sat at the kitchen table, putting together a list of "Prime Suspects."

"Roger Avery, oncologist," She turned the screen so Allison could see the snapshot and the other woman looked over from the sauce she was stirring.

"Actually, he's not bad," she conceded, and turned back before she could catch the flicker of distaste on Thirteen's face.

"He has an accent," the brunette prompted.

Cameron faltered, she wasn't ready for another accented, controlling… "Let's hope it's not him," she decided, and Thirteen's content disposition returned.

"I don't know why you just didn't hire Lucas to take care of this for you."

"Why? Are you wishing you hadn't agreed to help?" Cameron had stopped stirring again.

"No, I mean, this is great. But if you'd gotten Lucas you'd probably know who it was already."

"What fun would that be?" Cameron asked, turning off the stove.

The two women ate with a current of conversation, nothing deep passing between them, but Cameron was well aware that the two of them had some kind of chemistry. There was a comfortable air between them. When she finished the last forkful, Thirteen complimented Cameron's cooking and offered to do the dishes, to which Cameron replied "Over my dead body" and the subject was dropped. Though the younger doctor couldn't be stopped from rinsing her bowl, Cameron was the one that put it in the dishwasher while Thirteen copied the Suspect List onto the other doctor's flash drive so they each had a copy.

Now that she'd been fed, when Thirteen announced for a second time that she was on her way out, Cameron let her go.

"Thanks for your help," Cameron told her at the door. "Don't be a stranger, Thirteen."

"Remy," Thirteen corrected.

"What?"

"You can call me Remy."

-------------

**A/N: **_Amazon life – _you're my hero! Now I just have to find some time to actually watch the episode. _Shananigan – _essentially, yeah, but in my head it was a little more convoluted than that =P _Miralinda _– for the purposes of this story, I'm going to say quite a few. _Anonymousow – _I was freaking out because it didn't send me an alert either! At least, not until today, which was weird. _Zola – _blather on as long as you like, I enjoy it! I don't think it was Remy-centric either, but it _was_ the episode where Cam left, which is my main issue. _Moretwolove _– _that's _why she didn't take a trip to the return address… Thanks to you all for your reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Next Contestant

**Chapter Five; Next Contestant**

**-------------**

Over the course of the next few weeks Cameron and Thirteen spent most of their free time whittling down the Suspect List. With the removal of each name, Cameron couldn't help but be a little relieved. This project was doing what she had expected of it, giving her something distracting to occupy her free time, but she couldn't help but think of the implications of the end result. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with the information that she and Remy discovered.

Her secret admirer, of course, was oblivious to her apprehension. Though they fluctuated in frequency, the gifts and thoughtful acts kept whoever it was on the rim of Cameron's thoughts. Meanwhile, House found having his youngest fellow and his former fellow working together on a project that was only _technically _work related very entertaining. He seemed impatient for Cameron to figure out who it was, and it reminded her of the days that she had worked for him.

Cameron walked through the glass door into the differential room, and into the middle of a conversation about her.

"And that, children, is _bicameronism_ in a nutshell," House concluded, and the way his fellows were looking at him told Cameron that he'd changed the subject from whatever they had been talking about previously when he's seen her coming down the hall through the glass walls.

"Bicameralism? Maybe you should leave the government lectures to the professionals."

"I'm specifically interested in not-so-foreign affairs, if you know what I mean…" he gave a theatric wink, the kind that involved the whole left half of his face.

Thirteen had looked up from her iPhone when Cameron entered the room, and the senior attending caught her eye, nodding ever so slightly in the direction of the door.

House didn't say anything as they exited the room together, but as soon as they were on the verge of being out of earshot he yelled "If you wanna keep your job, you'll get the girl-on-girl on tape!"

They both rolled their eyes as the elevator door closed behind them.

"That _was_ pretty suspicious. If I was House, I'd probably think you were whisking me off to ravage me in a closet or something, too," Thirteen admitted.

Cameron hit her in the arm, "You wish."

"Where are we going anyway?" the younger doctor asked, unfazed by Cameron's random outburst of violence.

"What? Don't appreciate the rescue?"

"No, I'd rather be back in there so bored I was considering checking to see if there was an "Interesting Medical Cases" app."

"I don't remember ever having as much downtime as you four."

"That can only mean one thing..."

"What's that?"

"We're better than you, obviously," Thirteen smirked as she exited the elevator ahead of Cameron. By the time the doors had opened, the brunette had deduced where they were headed.

"Lunch is on me," Thirteen added. When Cameron started to protest she flashed a hundred dollar bill at her, "Consider it compensation for all the times you paid for House's lunch."

There was a short pause and then, "Do I even want to know how you got that money? Lap dance?"

"You have such a high opinion of me, Allison. Remind me why we're friends again?"

"As soon as you tell me where the hundred came from."

"I won a bet," Thirteen answered with a shrug.

"You can't resist my charm," Cameron said, with the same amount of nonchalance.

"I'm pretty sure that's one of my lines."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they deliberated over what they were going to have. Eventually they decided on the same thing, salads, though since it seemed that they weren't putting Thirteen's ill-gotten money to good enough use, they added chicken and dessert. Cameron picked the table, looking as if she had a reason for her particular choice. Thirteen took the opportunity that presented itself as Cameron scanned the cafeteria to steal a bite of the other doctor's chocolate cake.

By the time Cameron had spotted whoever it was she was looking for, Thirteen had edged the plate well onto her side of the table.

"I think it's safe for me to assume that we're here on a recon mission?" She asked, and Cameron's attention returned to their table.

Spotting her cake and its proximity to Thirteen's fork, she dragged it back to her side.

"Dr. Romeo," she nodded in what Thirteen presumed was the direction of the doctor, but she was too busy coughing from having swallowed a forkful of salad the wrong way when she heard the doctor's name.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked, breathless. Cameron just shot her a look. Thirteen turned as inconspicuously as possible to catch a glimpse of this guy that she couldn't remember from the suspect list.

When she spotted the doctor Cameron had to be talking about, she started laughing again, "Dr. _Romero_, Allison… D. J. Romero."

Cameron looked surprised, "You're kidding!"

"I'm really not," Thirteen smiled.

"So what you're telling me is, you can't type."

"I can type fine, thank you."

Both of Cameron's eyebrows rose in an expression that clearly meant, _oh really_? She pulled a folded piece of paper from one of her pockets, opened it, and slid it across the table to Thirteen. It was a printed page of their list, and highlighted across the top was the name "David Joseph Romeo".

The smallest blushed graced Thirteen's cheeks, "Touché."

After a moment of silence that was definitely what one would consider awkward (at least for Thirteen), the younger doctor cleared her throat. "So, how do we eliminate him?"

"Well I was kind of hoping he'd be eating lunch with a nurse with a big rock on her finger…"

"Damn, and I was hoping by now you'd be tearing each other's clothes off," House pulled up a chair at their table, and helped himself to one of the chocolate chip cookies on Thirteen's plate. Neither one of the women knew how they had missed the tell-tale thumps of his cane on the hospital's linoleum flooring.

Her blue eyes were icy when she looked at him, and he just shrugged, "I paid for them."

More silence, and then "Wow you two are dull. Trouble in paradise?"

"This big, obnoxious bird keeps stealing our food," Thirteen responded, and the sarcasm of her tone seemed automatic.

"Fear not, the Great and Terrible House has arrived and will now grace you with a demonstration of his magnificent ability to kill two birds with one stone."

He stood, only slightly hindered by his leg, and showed them the inside of his sleeves. Both young doctors were dreading whatever was coming next.

"Nothing up my sleeves," he wiggled his eyebrows, and then yelled, "Hey D.J.! Have you written Dr. Cameron any love letters recently?" across the cafeteria.

Cameron suddenly felt the urge to hide under the table, and Thirteen dropped her eyes. Dr. Romero looked sufficiently flustered and embarrassed as he shook his head in answer. House looked down at the two, and then promptly departed, effectively killing two birds with one stone.

"You can thank me with that tape!" He called over his shoulder.

After a while, Thirteen looked up at Cameron, "So… I guess we can cross Romeo off the list."

They both laughed because they couldn't help it, the tension of the situation dissipating with the sound.

-------------

**A/N: **Guys! Cameron isn't completely dense, she _knows_ Thirteen's name starts with an R, but she ruled her out back in chapter two lol. The wait on this chapter can be explained by the fact that I had Formal, finals, and college apps due. That, and the fact that the only inspiration that came was for chapters _later_ than this one. Very inconvenient. Sorta. _Zola – _at some point, you're going to have to tell me what sentences were awkward, because it's gonna drive me crazy. And I did change it! I've always liked the episode, of course, but I'm also a big fan of the principal itself. Hugs for all those who reviewed!


	6. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Chapter Six; Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

**-------------**

Waiting on lab results was never the highlight of a case, especially when it was getting close to the end of the day and Thirteen had to listen to the sounds of a majority of the doctors at Princeton Plainsboro heading home. House's fellows didn't get that luxury, but it came with the territory. After working with House for two years she was used to it. Still, it had been a long afternoon, and Thirteen was taking advantage of the down time to grab a short nap in the doctor's lounge.

Chase found her on the couch, with an arm draped over her eyes to block out the light, and her lab coat tossed haphazardly over the back of the couch. He stood there studying her for a moment, well aware of her reputation, her Huntington's, and her developing relationship with his ex-wife.

Without moving anything besides her lips, Thirteen asked, "Lab results done?" surprising Chase slightly. He wasn't sure how she knew someone was there, let alone to ask about the lab results. But his surprise faded quickly, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing with Allison?"

The Australian accent startled Remy, who had assumed it was Foreman staring her down. She sat up quickly and was rewarded with a head rush, but she didn't wait to recover before asking, "What?"

"What are you doing with my ex-wife?" Chase repeated, his voice gruffer than before.

The blank look on Thirteen's face was replaced with one of contempt, "What's it to you?"

"Just answer the question, Thirteen."

"We're friends," was her simple answer. She decided to try what Cameron had once said was the easiest way to deal with House, which was just to answer the question, in hopes she could avoid having this conversation with the Australian.

Chase scoffed, "Maybe Al is just friends with you, but I've seen the way you look at her." It was something similar to the way Chase had looked at her before- before Dabala, before she couldn't stand in the same room with him for more than a couple minutes at any given time.

He was right of course, which annoyed Thirteen to no end. "I don't really see how that's any of your business," she told him, which was more self-incriminating than anything, but she'd had a long day and wasn't in the mood to deal with Chase.

"Of course it's my business, I care about her," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The intensity in both of their voices was increasing steadily, and Thirteen had risen from her position on the couch and was unconsciously making her way towards Chase.

"Maybe you cared about her once, but you don't any more, and you can't even see it." Thirteen remembered when Chase had decked House after the thousandth snarky comment he'd made about Chase and Cameron's divorce. The action had been so detached, even Thirteen could see that the only meaning behind it was to get everyone off his back- it didn't have anything to do with Cameron.

"Oh, and you do? Mysterious, unreachable, bisexual, party-girl Thirteen actually claims to give a damn about someone besides herself?"

The words stung, but only momentarily. Chase didn't know her at all, and he'd just proved that and more. Maybe that was who she had been during one part of her life, but she definitely wasn't that girl anymore.

"Why don't you tell me what you really think of me?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

Chase ignored the words as if she hadn't spoken, "You can't honestly think that you have a shot with her."

"At least she can stand to be in a room with me for more than a minute."

With that something in Chase changed, a darkness falling over his features. "Even pretending you had a chance with Allison, how could you be so selfish? You've got what, eight to ten years left? You're dying, Dr. Hadley," as if she needed to be reminded of that, "Allison's already lost two people she gave her heart to. You really want to do that to her again?"

His words were like a blow. It seemed like her own thoughts as this little game she'd been playing had progressed into something more had been poured into Chase and were now being shot back at her.

There was one part of his little spiel that kept her from storming out and losing this battle with the Australian, "Allison didn't lose you, Dr. Chase. She left you."

And with that she left him standing in the doctor's lounge.

Remy Hadley: 1, Robert Chase: 0.

-------------

Chase was still fuming when he joined Foreman in the MRI room. The Australian didn't sit when he entered; he paced behind Foreman, who was sitting watching the brain scans as they showed up on the screen.

Foreman looked up briefly, "You look like our patients when House insults them before he saves their lives," he commented in his neutral tone. The neurologist had a way of talking to people that made it sound as if he was doing so only because he felt obligated to.

The tone went over Chase's head, "I was just arguing with your girlfriend in the lounge."

"I assume you mean Thirteen."

The words didn't exactly qualify as Foreman laying out a welcome mat, but it was good enough for the Australian. He proceeded with a blow-by-blow account of his confrontation with Thirteen, which ended in, "And then she just walked out."

Foreman's face barely changed throughout the recap, and when Chase was through with his rant the neurologist leaned forward to the mike and told the patient that they were finished, and then he turned to Chase.

"Sounds like you took up your case with the wrong woman," Foreman stood, the scans complete, "Go talk to Cameron," he advised, clapping Chase on the shoulder on the way out the door.

-------------

Chase thought about knocking on Cameron's door, but instead of waiting to be invited in he stuck his head inside her office. Cameron looked busy, with the sort of air that made him think that she'd only stopped at her office for something. The ER was usually bustling, but Chase was about to keep her away from it a while longer.

"Allison?" He asked to get her attention, as her back was to him.

As he entered the room she turned to face him and practically cringed. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, but she had spent the better part of the time since she'd returned to PPTH avoiding him for a reason. Chase had always been difficult, is his "Tuesday" persistence was any indication, even if it _had _won her over eventually.

"Chase," she responded stiffly. There were things she needed to be doing, things she'd _rather_ be doing, but she couldn't avoid him forever, and she knew that.

"Can we talk?"

_No. _"I'm a little busy," she started, but her compassionate side reminded her that she'd loved him once, and a part of her always would, even if he had been tainted by House. She owed him a few minutes, at the very least.

"But I have a minute," she conceded without getting comfortable. This conversation couldn't last long- she had work to do.

After a moment of what could only be described as awkward silence, Chase still hadn't started talking and Cameron was practically tapping her toe and playing Jeopardy music.

"What's this about, Chase?"

"Thirteen," he replied reflexively and Cameron's eyes narrowed.

"What about Remy?" Cameron asked, and the use of Thirteen's real name caused a flare of anger inside Chase that he had to suppress before answering her question.

"I've just noticed that you two seem rather…close," he was skirting around the subject.

"We're friends," Cameron responded, in the same tone Thirteen had used.

"You say that, but it's pretty obvious that she's interested in being more than just your friend, Al."

"Contrary to popular belief, just because she's bisexual doesn't mean she's attracted to every woman she comes in contact with," Cameron was annoyed but the annoyance lay in her surprise. She'd expected this, though admittedly not from Chase. She still held her ex husband in high regard, even if the dictator had put a dent in the pedestal her love had once placed him on.

Cameron could understand the jealousy; even if she had been the one to leave him, and she'd been the one avoiding him, she doubted that she was ready to see that he was dating another woman. The wounds were still too fresh for that, no matter how often she repeated the mantra that she was completely done with him. Robert Chase would always have a place in her heart.

The shoe she couldn't slip into was his apparent prejudice against Remy, who was taking up her own residence in Cameron's heart. There was something about her that Cameron enjoyed. House would say it was the expiration date she had stamped on her, but it was more than that.

"We're not talking about any woman she comes in contact with, we're talking about you."

"I'm pretty sure two women are still allowed to be friends in this day and age, even if one of them bats for both teams."

"I just want you to be careful."

That one threw Cameron for a loop, "If you think I need you to look out for me Robert, I have to tell you that you're mistaken. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Remy isn't dangerous, there's no reason for me to 'be careful'."

Her usually collected state of mind had been shaken up, and it showed in her frank response. She was the one that cared. Somehow she'd assumed when she'd walked out of his life she'd taken his love with her. It wasn't the men that had a hard time moving on. Of course, she was kidding herself if she ever claimed to believe that.

"I'm talking about your heart, Allison," there was frustration in his voice; no doubt attributed the fact that this was the second battle he was losing in a short period of time. A part of him had foolishly suspected that he could play the white knight, and Cameron would come running back to him.

"I can take care of that without you too," _I have to,_ "Now I need to get back to work." It was obvious that he was being dismissed, but Cameron wasted no time waiting for him to leave, and for the second time that day, Chase was left standing alone.

-------------

**A/N:** My apologies for the wait on this one guys. Something about this chapter was really difficult for me to write. Not to mention my little detour through the land of Xena. _Less Than 13 _– I cannot reveal my secrets! Do we really? How fun! That promises to be a good chapter, and Cheap and Cheerful was in the opening of Lucky Thirteen. Oh what a lovely opening that was… _ClickClaire _– I've never seen You've Got Mail. At least, not that I can remember. _Anonymousow _– thanks for the luck! I think it made all the difference. That is to say, I passed all my tests and live to write another day! Thanks to the rest of you who reviewed, glad you guys are diggin' the story! You shouldn't have to wait too long for the next installment ;)


	7. Halfway Sober & the Truth

**Chapter 7, Part A; Halfway Sober **

**-------------**

She'd been wallowing, though that wasn't quite the right word for the time Remy had spent ruminating heavily over her conversation with Chase. He'd been right on all counts, of course, and although she'd been able to play it off like it hadn't affected her, his obvious correctness had been plaguing her thoughts.

Remy had considered it all before Chase had come around and voiced his concerns, but somehow she's managed to compartmentalize. She had convinced herself that, given she didn't have a shot in hell with Allison, it was fine if she allowed herself to get close, and vice versa.

It wasn't all that difficult for Remy to just be friends with Allison, she'd had practice, and the secret admirer idea of hers had given her an outlet for the feelings she knew full well she couldn't express outright.

Trying to shake off her crush on the blonde had been futile, and it certainly didn't help that they spent so much time together. Thirteen had only recently admitted to herself that this was more than a crush, it had to be, for Cameron to have become such a prominent figure in her thoughts.

But even her feelings were taking a backburner to her concerns. She'd tried some of the old high school tricks for forgetting about your problems, which included the usual blasting music she generally didn't listen to in an attempt to understand the words and watching a ridiculous amount of TV. Then she'd gone for the more mature and recently discovered way of getting rid of her problems- sweating them off of her mind in the gym- to no avail.

There was one surefire method she hadn't tried, because she'd been on the straight and narrow for so long now. Her infrequent visits to the clubs as of late were social visits, proof that she had friends outside the hospital. What she was contemplating for forgetting this dilemma would be more than one major step backwards.

One night free from these thoughts was just too tempting to pass up.

-------------

Cheap and Cheerful by the Kills interrupted Cameron's first night of leisure since she and Remy had started investigating the list. It was the first time that Remy had told her she was too busy to do any investigating, or even just hanging out. She'd been reading, unwinding with a good book and a cup of tea, when her phone vibrated and sounded on her coffee table (that still wasn't quite in the right place since she and Remy had moved it that one afternoon).

"Remy?" She answered- after all, what was the point of personalized ringtones if you didn't know who was calling?

"Al!" Cameron could immediately tell something was up; Thirteen never called her Al, because she knew that Chase had called Cameron that, once upon a time. It was loud in the background, wherever she was, there were a lot of people around. Cameron suspected a night club, and she would have been right.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, closing her book and leaning forward to place it on the coffee table, feeling like she was back in college. Cameron had always been the girl to call when her friends had too much to drink.

"Ummmm…." The length of time it took her to think up a reply gave Cameron her answer, "Okay, yeah, maybe I've been drinking. A little." Her words were a little too close together for Cameron to believe she'd only been drinking a little. There was a giggle in the background, and Cameron sat up a little straighter, her eyebrow rising as if Remy were there to see her skeptical look.

"So what is it you need, Thirteen?" Her voice was a little colder than she'd intended, and she wasn't sure where the sudden chill had come from.

The younger doctor sounded abashed on the other end of the line, even through the alcohol induced haze she could tell that she'd upset Cameron somehow.

"Well-" she started the thought, but continued differently than she'd intended, "Never mind, I'll call… I'll figure something out. You go back to whatever you were doing, sorry to bother you." The speech was a little too formal for the relationship that had developed between the two women, but the effect was lost by the fact that Remy was clearly drunk.

Cameron softened, "Where are you, Rem?"

**-------------**

**Chapter 7, Part B; The Truth **

**-------------**

They'd had to shake a blonde off of Remy, who'd apparently been promised the night of her life shortly before Remy had dialed Cameron's number, but they made it back to Cameron's apartment in one piece.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Cameron questioned as she hung her coat on a hanger and stuck it in the hall closet.

"All in good time," Remy assured her, meandering into the living room like she owned the place. "I'm just gonna…" she pointed at the couch as if to finish her statement, topping it off with a little yawn. She was making it difficult for Cameron to be mad at her- she was just too…_cute_.

Cameron rolled her eyes at both herself and Thirteen, who was making herself at home on Cameron's couch. The blonde grabbed the blanket she herself had been wrapped up in before she'd gone to get Thirteen and tossed it over the brunette. She mumbled her thanks just loud enough for Cameron to hear it, and Cameron smiled slightly. She knew that with Thirteen in this state, she'd never get anything out of her – not anything relevant, anyway.

Switching off the light and turning on a lamp, she grabbed her book off of the glass table where she had set it, settling into the armchair that was a set at a right angle with the couch. She wasn't sure why she didn't just take it to her room considering she firmly believed that Thirteen would be asleep in minutes, if she wasn't already, but she stayed where she was.

The younger doctor snuggled deeper into Cameron's couch and the blanket, and Cameron's novel was momentarily forgotten. Instead of reading, she was sitting there worrying, unsure of what had brought on this sudden relapse into destructive behavior, and frustrated because she couldn't simply ask the woman who was the only one with the answer.

She went back to the novel, but spent more time rereading lines than absorbing any of it.

The older doctor had been right about Thirteen slipping into unconsciousness quickly, but after a while her breathing changed from its steady, even pace back to the breathing of wakefulness, and Thirteen opened her bleary blue eyes. They focused on Cameron, sitting in the armchair, and she was unbothered by the horizontal picture she was receiving.

Still inebriated, though feeling less so after her short nap, Thirteen just watched her for a while from the comfort and protection of the blanket that boasted a scent distinctly Cameron. There were a lot of thoughts running through her head, though none of them seemed to be able to make it completely into the station. Remy was sick of pretending, of playing games and being the secret admirer.

Her rational mind would have reminded her of the importance of the little game she'd been playing, the object of which had changed simply from doting anonymously on the object of her affection, to taking hold of the opportunity to get close to Allison Cameron.

But her rational mind was on vacation with tequila, and irrational and illogical had decided to set up camp. Those two were very interested in spilling it all to Cameron. Illogical reassured her that she probably wouldn't remember it in the morning anyway, and irrational told her that somehow that was a good thing.

"Allison?" She inquired sleepily, though she'd been awake for a while, and worked her way into a sitting position without causing any damage.

Cameron looked up from the book she hadn't really been reading, "Yes?"

"There's something I should tell you," Remy sounded surprisingly calm for someone who was going to tell one of their deepest secrets to the person it was about.

"I'm listening," Cameron responded simply, prompting. She assumed it was about that night, and the meaning behind it, or maybe that was just what she was hoping for.

Remy took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair, looking for the right words.

She settled, finally, on, "It's me."

Cameron looked perplexed, so Remy continued, "The letter, the rose, the files, all me."

The look changed from perplexed to disbelief, "You're drunk, Remy, you don't know what you're saying."

For a second, Remy looked hurt, but then somewhere in her alcohol-dimmed brain a light bulb flicked on. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a business card, handing it to Cameron.

On the front of the little white rectangle was some name Cameron had never heard before, and she didn't see the relevance until Remy told her to flip it over.

Scrawled in red pen was the name "Remy Hadley" and the doctor's phone number. The R was written with the same kind of flourish as the one all of the mystery gifts had been signed with. It was distracting enough to keep Cameron from wondering why the younger woman had her name on the back of someone else's business card because nothing else could penetrate her mind except for the implications of the initial.

Looking back, most of the puzzle pieces fit together. She couldn't believe she'd been so obtuse about the entire charade.

"How did you get the charting done?" Was what left her mouth, curiosity winning out over everything else. She looked up from the business card and awaited Remy's answer.

"I faked the page, went back when you left, did the charting and found a case," so simple. Remy was letting her absorb it all, irrational and illogical were high fiving in her head. She might have laughed at the pictures swimming around in her mind, if she hadn't had enough sense left to realize that it would be inappropriate.

"Why?" Cameron asked finally, and Remy knew it wasn't a _Why fake the page?_ or _Why do my charting?_ it was a _Why do any of it at all?_ a _Why now?_

"I can't keep it a secret anymore, Allison. I love you," She stopped there, but when all she was met with was a stunned silence, she continued.

"And it's not because you're beautiful, smart, and perfect. It's because, when I'm with you, I don't feel alone anymore."

Cameron could tell that she meant it; for once Remy Hadley had her heart right out there on her sleeve.

"I need you to say something," it was half request, half order, and Remy's voice was almost pained.

Allison didn't say anything, she just rose from where she was sitting, took a few steps, and pulled Remy into a hug. It was close, it was tight, and in Remy's mind it almost seemed to promise something. She was more focused than she had been since she stepped into Cameron's place.

"You're not going to remember this in the morning," she whispered into Remy's ear.

"But you'll know."

"Is that enough for you?"

"I want to think that you're not going to let this information go to waste. I'd like to think that when I'm sober, you'll do something. Tell me you love me too, stop talking to me, something."

"And if I don't?"

"Well then I guess I'll never know," there was a sense of finality to Remy's words, and Cameron released her. She had ended up sitting partially in Remy's lap, and she moved into a less precarious position next to her on the couch. There was something in Remy's eyes that Cameron couldn't place, and wasn't going to try to. They both yawned.

Thirteen got up from the couch and Cameron's eyebrow rose, "Where do you think you're going?"

She looked surprised, "I may be drunk, but there's no way I'm staying here after that."

"Well you're not driving my car in your condition."

"I'll walk."

"Oh, shut up and get back over here," Cameron rolled her eyes, standing and holding up the blanket. Remy found her hard to argue with, even after everything. She knew Cameron only had her best interest at heart. The bleeding heart thing was making her cross the line of her comfort zone, Thirteen was sure. Still, she resumed her previous horizontal position on the couch.

Much to her surprise, Allison joined her, tossing the blanket over them both. Remy's eyes went wide.

"Don't say anything, just get comfortable," the entirety of her sentence was void of any harshness.

Remy thought she heard Cameron sigh when she wrapped an arm around her middle, but it was probably only wishful thinking.

-------------

**A/N: **Told you guys you wouldn't have to wait long! Longest chapter to date! My apologies for the (in all likelihood) OOCness of Cam/Remy. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. For those of you that read chapter six in its original version, you should know that it's since been slightly modified and (hopefully) made better. If you're looking for a reason as to why this chapter has been divided into two parts, the only explanation I can give is that two songs had perfect titles, and I couldn't pick. The want of Chase ass-kicking, and the amount of Chase-hate/dislike duly noted ;) _ClaireBear – _inappropriate story? _Zola – _if Amazon Life wasn't already my hero, you would be. We need to think of a title for you. (Anyone have any suggestions?) As usual, I end with thanks to you all who dropped a line.


End file.
